freshofftheboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Huangsgiving
"Huangsgiving" is the eighth episode of the second season of Fresh Off the Boat. It first aired on November 17, 2015. Synopsis The Huangs are hosting Thanksgiving this year, and Jessica is determined to out-do her sister who has hosted in years past. Clipboard in hand, Louis puts Emery and Evan on table décor duty while he and Jessica prepare the perfect feast. But despite their best-laid plans, unexpected mishaps and hangovers force Louis and Jessica to scramble to get an edible meal on the dining table. Meanwhile, Eddie and his cousin discover the power of the Internet. Plot When Jessica receives a call at 5:30 in the morning from her mother, stating it is a "tradition", she gets the news her family is hosting Thanksgiving. She gets a call from Connie, not soon afterwards, saying that they were excited, but the subtitles show the real conversation. From then on, Jessica and Louis start preparing for Thanksgiving by setting up Monopoly instead of the common charades, serving cornished hens instead of the usual duck served at Steve and Connie's Thanksgiving. However, most of the cooking does not start until after the guests get there. When Connie and the rest of the family arrive, the Huangs run into problems quickly. Connie complains about how Steve and her marriage was "On the rocks". Jessica thinks it is to draw attention. Soon, Louis and Steve get drunk and Louis wakes up the next morning in bad shape. Nothing is done, and Jessica begins to panic. To make matters worse, when the cornish hens arrived, they are alive, and Louis has to go get a turkey. Then, Oscar Chow and his boyfriend arrive with Honey and Marvin. Marvin takes the 4 (Oscar, Louis, Himself, and Steve) to play football. Louis supposedly has turned on the oven at this time. Louis is hit by a football thrown by Oscar Chow and gets moderately injured. He wakes up and finds out the Turkey is raw. Already panicking, Jessica tries to stall but is finally caught by Connie who tells everyone else that the turkey is raw. Connie and Jessica then race each other to the market to get a turkey fryer, which is supposed to cook the bird in less than an hour. Jessica and Connie meet in the market and make up. During this time, Jessica finds out that Connie and Steve are actually having trouble and it was not a trick. The dinner goes well, and the next morning everyone leaves. Cast Main Cast *Randall Park as Louis Huang *Constance Wu as Jessica Huang *Hudson Yang as Eddie Huang *Forrest Wheeler as Emery Huang *Ian Chen as Evan Huang *Lucille Soong as Jenny Huang (credited as Grandma Huang) *Chelsey Crisp as Honey Recurring Cast *Ray Wise as Marvin Ellis Guest Cast *C.S. Lee as Steve Chen *Susan Park as Connie Chen *Lance Lim as Justin Chen *Daniel Roebuck as Glenn *Rex Lee as Oscar Chow *Shu Lan Tuan as Grandma Chu *Van Epperson as Hen Farmer *David Smithyman as Michael *Frankie Sims as Shopper (uncredited) *Becky Feldman as Shopper #2 (uncredited) Trivia *Oscar Chow's boyfriend Michael is portrayed by David Smithyman, who wrote this episode. Quotes Gallery Jessica & Louis (2x8).jpg Jessica's Oranges (Huangsgiving).jpg Oranges.jpg Louis & Jessica (2x8).jpg Jessica & Louis Hug (2x8).jpg Huangs (2x8).jpg Jenny & Jessica (2x8).jpg Eddie (2x8).jpg Eddie, Evan & Emery (2x8).jpg Louis Monopoly.jpg Monopoly.jpg Louis (Huangsgiving).jpg Emery & Evan (2x8).jpg Evan and Emery setting the table.jpg Evan & Emery (Huangsgiving).jpg Emery (2x8).jpg Jessica & Louis (Thanksgiving).jpg Some old guy with a cage of chickens.jpg Louis Turkey.jpg Jessica & Evan (Huangsgiving).jpg Evan (Huangsgiving).jpg Michael & Oscar Chow.jpg Jessica, Michael & Oscar Chow.jpg Grandma Chu, Oscar Chow & Connie.jpg Honey & Marvin (Huangsgiving).jpg Hot Honey on Huangsgiving.jpg Marvin (2x8).jpg Jessica & Louis (Huangsgiving).jpg Marvin meets Oscar Chow.jpg Grandma Chu & Oscar Chow.jpg Oscar Chow (Huangsgiving).jpg Grandma Chu & Michael.jpg Steve (2x8).jpg Steve (Huangsgiving).jpg The Turkey is Raw.jpg Jessica hair drying the turkey.jpg Connie (Huangsgiving).jpg Having a feast.jpg Huangsgiving.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Holiday Episodes